Finn and Nod's Fun with Venus
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Finn and Nod have a little fun with Venus after the former learns that his girlfriend is ticklish. Finn/Venus, plus Nod/Venus siblings.


**(A/N: Who remembers my old Epic oneshot "Mandrake and Dagda's Fun with Venus"? Well, this is a new version with Finn and Nod! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Finn and Nod's Fun with Venus**

Summary: Finn and Nod have a little fun with Venus after the former learns that his girlfriend is ticklish. 

* * *

On a nice day in Moonhaven, Venus Woods was hanging out by the lake with two of her favorite boys: Her boyfriend Finn, and her adoptive big brother, Nod. She wore a tank top, shorts, and flats, all in black, on her tiny feet. Finn was in a green leaf t-shirt, black shorts that reached below his knees, and dark green leaf ankle boots. Nod was wearing a light brown t-shirt, darker brown shorts that stopped below his knees, and boots like his future brother-in-law's, only darker.

Venus had her head and shoulders on Finn's chest, as he ran his palm down her arm lovingly. "You guys are so sappy," Nod snickered.

"Thanks. So are you and MK," Venus retorted.

"But seriously, if you don't get engaged soon, I'll be personally making you appointments at the infirmary for insanity."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You don't have to worry about that. Venus and I will definitely get married soon." He moved his head down, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," She smiled up at him.

"I love you too, cutie." He leaned to the side and downward, and kissed her cheek.

Nod was smirking at the couple when something caught his eye: From the way Venus was sitting, a sliver of ivory skin was exposed between her clothes. Now feeling mischievous, Nod sneaked over, and poked her flat tummy where it was bared. "EEK!" She yelped and giggled, startling Finn as she fell to the ground, thankfully uninjured. "Nod! Don't do that!"

"How interesting," The redhead smirked, "All these years we've been dating, Ven, and I had no idea you're ticklish."

"I'm not!" She claimed.

"Yeah she is," Nod stated otherwise, "She totally is, Finn. She has been since we were little kids."

"Thanks Nod," She lowered her eyelids at him, "I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime, little sister," He patted her head teasingly, as she pouted.

While she was distracted, Finn lowered one hand to her slender ribs, his fingers forming a sphere like a spider, and curled his fingertips in and out, brushing her soft skin over her shirt. "Eee! Hehehehehehehe!" She squealed, and burst into a fit of giggles, kicking her legs as she tried to shove his hand away. "Fihehehehenn!"

"You're cute when you laugh, sweetheart," He kissed her nose after drawing his hand away, as she was still giggling.

"Come on, Finn; we've got some fun we missed out on to make up for." Nod grabbed onto Venus, and wrestled around with her until he was straddling her legs, and Finn had her arms pinned at her head.

"Guys, let me up!" She struggled in her restrictions.

"Nope," Nod refused.

"You're cute when you're angry too," Finn remarked, as he started tickling her bare, hairless armpits. Nod meanwhile, scribbled his fingers on her ribs.

"Eehehehehehehe!" She thrashed and squirmed under the boys' legs, as she giggled hysterically. "Guhuhuhuys! Stohohohohop ihehehehet!"

"Venus, I wish I knew that you're ticklish sooner," Finn remarked, "We would've had so much fun together, alone." He moved his hands down to his girlfriend's flat tummy.

"Heheheheahahahahaha!" She laughed. The boys' tickling fingers were causing her shirt to scrunch up, showing her tummy and hips more than usual.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nod halted the torment upon noticing, and pulled her shirt up to just below her small breasts as she struggled, so her ticklish torso was completely unprotected.

"Guys, please don't! I've had enough!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, babygirl," Finn smiled down at his adorable girlfriend, "My future brother-in-law and I are far from being done."

"Yep," Nod agreed, and started poking at her upper belly. "Dang, sis! You're skinny! Are you eating enough?" He teased her. "I can almost see your ribs!" He prodded at her ribcage, as she giggled helplessly.

Her laughter shot up when Finn started poking her sides. "Gyaahahahahaha!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nod piped up. "You just found her weak spot!"

"Really?" Finn smirked, and started tickling her sides.

"Noohohohoho! Pleheheheahahase stohohohohop!" She pleaded, her ivory cheeks blushing red, as Nod tickled her hips.

Finn looked to his left when he spotted something in the corner of his eye: a brown feather. "Hmm," He smirked as he grabbed onto it, "Nod, look what I just found."

"Hey, that should come in handy," The brunette nodded, as they gave the green-eyed girl a break.

"N-no, please!" She stammered. "No more, guys, please!"

Finn handed Nod the feather. "Sorry sis," He taunted her, waving the new weapon at her face, "We're not done yet."

She let out a loud squeal when he wiggled the feather in her belly button. "Gyaahahahahahaha!" She laughed hysterically, as her boyfriend was tickling her sides again.

A few minutes later, Venus was in tears. Nod was now brushing the feather all over her ribs and belly, occasionally attacking her sides, as Finn's fingers were back in her armpits. "Guhuhuhuys, pleheheheahahahase! Plehehehase stohohohop!" She squealed desperately, her red cheeks nearly soaked with tears, as her two-colored hair was sticking to her face.

"Okay Nod, I think she's had enough," Finn pulled his hands away, and shifted off of her arms, so she started trying to protect herself.

"Aw, fine," Nod playfully pouted, as he released his adoptive sister's legs. She immediately curled up, hugging herself as she panted and giggled.

"You, you guys can be... real jerks," She panted, glaring at them.

"Uh, Venus?" Nod chuckled. "You don't want to say things like that to us, now that we both know your weakness."

"Nod," Finn chastised him, though was amused at the siblings, "She's had enough."

"Yeah, for now."

The redhead rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Well, it's getting a little late. Let's head home."

l-l

Venus, clad in green shorts and a black tank top (different from the first), watched from Finn's bed as he changed into his armor thermals. She was spending the night with him, as per usual. This was so frequent, that she almost lived with him.

When he was changing his pants, she smirked as an idea came to mind. She reached forward, and swiped his shirt away without him noticing, then put it on herself over her tank top. "What the?" She heard him mutter to himself, and had to cup her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. "Venus, where's my...?" He stopped and smirked when he saw his petite girlfriend wearing what he was trying to find, giggling into her sleeve-covered hands. "Venus? Can I have that back, please?"

"Hmm, uh-uh," She shook her head, feeling playful, "It's comfy."

He sat next to her on the bed, as she hugged herself. "Please?"

"No," She refused again.

Having his own idea, Finn faked surrender. "Okay, fine. You can wear it tonight." He held her closer, with his hand innocently on her side, and kissed her head. He let an evil smile grow as his plan sprung into action. "On the other hand..." He started curling his fingers in and out on her side, tickling her once again.

She let out a loud squeal, as she fell back on the bed, with Finn tickling her sides, ribs, and belly over the two shirts she wore, and occasionally her neck. He thought she looked cute(r) when her shoulders were hunched up. "Stohohohohop!"

"Gimme my shirt back, little missy!" He focused only on her sides, moving his hands up and down under both of her "shields".

"Okahahahay, okahahahay!" Venus surrendered after only a few seconds, her eyes squeezed shut. "I giheheheve! Uncle! Uncle! Hahahahahaha!" He drew his hands away, giving her one last poke in her belly button, making her squeal, and she hugged herself. "You're a jerk," She giggled, and pulled his shirt off over her head. He couldn't resist poking her sides when her head was covered and her arms were up, resulting in another squeal. When she was out, she gave him a playful glare, and tossed his shirt in his lap.

"Thanks," He chuckled, and put it on himself, smartly doing it fast. "Sorry for tickling you so much, Ven." He kissed her forehead. "You're just really cute when you laugh."

"Thanks," She blushed, and snuggled up to him. "I'm tired," She yawned, "You and Nod wiped me out."

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Let's go to bed."

"'Kay." Soon, they were laying together, with her snuggled up in his arms. "G'night, Finn."

"G'night, my princess," He kissed the top of her head, then fell asleep with her.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this cute little oneshot! Finn, Nod, and Epic belong to Blue Sky Studios, while Venus is mine.)**


End file.
